Me prefiere a mi, bueno a mi cabeza
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Pues de igual forma parece que esta celoso. Segundo – Rihan lo miro mientras hacia una mueca - ¡Ja! ¿Es eso? – Kubinashi sonrió – Porque parece que me prefiere a mi … Bueno a mi cabeza


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, sino a Hiroshi Shiibashi._

* * *

**"Me prefiere a mi... Bueno a mi cabeza"**

Tranquilidad. Una muy apreciada tranquilidad era la que se podía encontrar en toda la casa. En definitiva un poco raro viniendo de una residencia donde habitaban un gran número de yokai, mas sin embargo no imposible. Parecía que todos estaban entreteniéndose haciendo alguna cosa.

Nura Rihan sonrió mientras caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente. Tal vez porque no quería arruinar la momentánea paz que había o tal vez porque se acaba de levantar y estaba adormilado. Se rasco la cabeza. O más bien eran ambas cosas.

Ayer se había quedado dormido mientras revisaba unas cosas del clan. Nunca fue bueno haciendo sus tareas. Más sin embargo cuando se despertó se encontraba tapado con una manta y los papeles que estaba revisando a un lado perfectamente acomodados, sonrió tiernamente sabiendo a la perfección quien había hecho tal cosa; corrección, quienes. Su querida esposa y su hijo siempre estaban de alguna forma pendientes, aunque sabía que más que nada Rikuo lo hacía para poder jugar con él cada que podía, y si era sincero, esas simples acciones le alegraban de manera impresionante la vida. En definitiva era alguien lleno de suerte.

Dirigiéndose a su lugar favorito, el árbol de flores de sakura en el jardín trasero no espero encontrarse una escena tan… peculiar.

- Eh… ¿Me pueden decir que sucede aquí? – pregunto acercándose a las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas en la orilla del pasillo. Realmente, realmente no se esperaba encontrarse con ese escenario tan especial. Y ciertamente… tenía un poco de celos.

-Rihan-san. Veo que ya despertó – comento riéndose un poco Wakana. El mencionado se sonrojo levemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado.

- Es normal Wakana-sama, el segundo duerme como oso. – Rihan sintió una vena hincharse en su frente ante la declaración. Kubinashi sonrió, le encantaba ponerlo en ridículo - ¿Y aunque sea termino sus deberes?

- ¿Sabes? Es extraño que una cabeza que está siendo abrazada por mi hijo me pregunte eso…

Y ahora era el turno de Kubinashi de sentirse avergonzado y a la vez enojado. Rihan sonrió a manera de victoria mientras Wakana se reía. Porque la peculiar escena que estaba en ese momento era digna de tomarle una foto.

El pequeño Nura Rikuo era alguien que deseaba en gran forma ser el sucesor de su padre en el mandato del clan. Los yokai si bien, solían trabajar más en la noche que en la mañana por lo que el niño estaba agarrando una costumbre de irse a dormir lo más tarde que podía pese a los regaños de la mayoría del clan.

Y también, pese al enojo que sentía el pequeño, este no lograba quedarse tanto tiempo sin dormir. Lo quisiera o no, siempre terminaba durmiéndose unas horas durante el día. Creando ternura en los yokai a quienes les tocaba verlo. Esta vez había sido Kubinashi, quien lo había visto cabeceando mientras estaba sentado viendo el árbol de sakura del jardín trasero.

Si le preguntaran como termino con el niño acostado en sus piernas mientras este, hecho bolita abrasaba a su cabeza, simplemente diría que realmente no tenía idea. Tampoco le molestaba mucho, le había agarrado un enorme cariño al pequeño, casi hasta el hecho de cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

Si, si, lo estaba consintiendo mucho, pero era casi inevitable, ¿Cuánto tiempo no se la paso clan soñando con que ese niño estuviera? Igual su actitud extremadamente infantil en algunos casos le causaba gracia y ternura a la mayoría. Y por desgracia, Kubinashi no era la excepción al caso.

- Tal parece que tu cabeza fuera su oso de peluche, Kubinashi – declaro el líder con burla obvia. De alguna manera deseo ser su subordinado en esos momentos. Si, estaba celoso porque quería ser el centro de atención de su hijo.

-Pues de igual forma parece que esta celoso. Segundo – Rihan lo miro mientras hacia una mueca - ¡Ja! ¿Es eso? – Kubinashi sonrió – Porque parece que me prefiere a mi … - un pequeño ruido se produjo debido a que Rikuo se acomodaba de diferente posición en las piernas del rubio sin soltar su cabeza – Bueno… a mi cabeza.

Las risas de ambos padres ante las palabras dichas no se hicieron esperar. Kubinashi se sonrojo levemente mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada lo suficientemente baja como para no despertar al pequeño que parecía aun le faltaba bastante tiempo para despertarse.

Porque eran esos pequeños momentos de alegría los que todos atesoraban más que nada.

* * *

_Hola, hola. Aquí vengo con un pequeño oneshot que hice inspirado en una imagen que me encontré._

_Si la quieren ver completa, vayan a este link:_

_ sphotos-e.a hphotos-ak-ash4/ 307153_141870945 970674_13611 25283_n . jpg_

_Solo que sin espacios. _

_Realmente me dio gracia la imagen y no pude evitar hacer un pequeño escrito con ella. Espero que sea de su agrado._


End file.
